


A Crush for Tara

by freefromthecocoon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Remembering Denise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefromthecocoon/pseuds/freefromthecocoon
Summary: Daryl finds a gift for someone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as companion piece to "Nothing to Forgive"

A Crush for Tara

 

He was welcomed back with hugs and open arms from all of his family. It still would not completely absolve him of the guilt he feels for the loss of Denise, Abraham and Glenn. But plans were being made to seek justice against Negan and the Saviors and supply runs were of the utmost importance. Jesus and Daryl were on such a supply run to a sporting goods store that was 100 miles from Hilltop. The risk was high that they would run into Saviors at every turn and Jesus had a contingency plan for Daryl to hide in a hidden compartment in the truck should such an event arise, but today’s run seemed to be going well. 

The store was relatively walker free except for a few stragglers that Daryl and Jesus expedited quickly. Fortunately, the store was off the beaten path and was relatively well-stocked with weapons and ammo, both of which would be needed for the upcoming war. Daryl and Jesus were hauling the last of their haul out to the truck when Daryl was distracted by a cooler near the cash registers. Jesus looked at him questioningly when he saw Daryl staring at the cooler. 

He stared at the contents blankly...memories came flooding back to him of her last request before he met Jesus and of her last effort just before that asshole killed her with Daryl’s own crossbow. He looked at the floor and he felt his shoulders tremble as the tears began to slide from his eyes. “Daryl?.....you ok?” Jesus walked to stand beside him. He noticed the tears, but said nothing more. He knew it would be a long way back for Daryl after everything he had been through. He didn’t even question Daryl’s motives when he reached inside the cooler for a couple of beverages. 

They had enough supplies to share between the two communities and also give Negan his cut. They were biding their time to stockpile supplies to attack Negan. So they took the long way around to Alexandria. Rick and the rest of his family had come to Hilltop just after his escape, but he had not yet been back to Alexandria. It was good to see Tara at Hilltop and even though she had pulled him into a strong embrace...he still did not know if she had forgiven him. His thoughts wandered back to that burned out forest and when he tried to help Dwight and Sherry and was betrayed in the end. Fucking Dwight...that bastard deserves to die. If he had just killed him then….the rest of his family might still be alive. He chewed on his thumb as he always does when something is bothering him. 

They finally arrived at Alexandria just before sunset. They would stay the night here and make their way back to Hilltop tomorrow. It was good to see his home again, but just his being here put everyone in danger. Rick met them at the gate and hugged Daryl yet again when he climbed down from the truck. “Hey, man...you doin ok?” “Hm-hmm,” Daryl nodded. “Yeah, Rick...gotta be. Where’s Tara?” Rick motioned for him to follow and Daryl did just that. They arrived at the cemetery where Tara sat with her back to them, she was was sitting next to Denise’s grave...the one Daryl had dug just a few weeks ago. He understood why Tara was here, but it gave him no peace to be here. He would never rid himself of the guilt he carried. Daryl cleared his throat and she turned and smiled at him through her tears. “There’s my favorite redneck.” She stood and hugged him close whispering, “Denise really loved you, Daryl. She felt she had gotten her brother back when she met you. She always smiled when she talked of you.” He backed away, blinking back tears, “Don’t...Tara. I can’t….” Tara nodded her head and said, “Yes, Daryl you can. You are a special man Daryl Dixon and you have to see that you are loved by all your family and no one blames you for anything that has happened. Negan is an asshole, but we are going to take care of him when the time is right!” Daryl gave her a little smirk. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to speak, “You know, Denise tried to tell me….just before...she...uh.” Tara began to cry and nodded her head..”Yes, I know...Rosita told me what happened that day. And then that bastard came to Alexandria and drank the drink that Denise died trying to get for me. I don’t even like orange soda…” Daryl began to shake his head and laugh as he opened his bag. He took out the two cans of Orange Crush and held one out to Tara. To someone passing by, the two of them must seemed odd, laughing in a cemetery and toasting a grave with two cans of pop. But it didn’t matter what strangers thought. The only person whose thoughts mattered were the one being remembered and both Daryl and Tara were sure somewhere Denise was smiling.


End file.
